Resonators are devices that are often used in RF circuitry in frequency reference circuits and filter circuits. Generally, resonators need to be high-Q, low loss, stable, have a low temperature coefficient of frequency, have high repeatability, have high accuracy, and have a low motional impedance. Additionally, RF circuits often require multiple resonators having different resonant frequencies.
One common type of resonator is a thin-film bulk acoustic resonator (FBAR), according to the prior art. An FBAR may use a thin-film piezoelectric material surrounded above and below with conductors. Aluminum Nitride may be deposited as a piezoelectric thin-film material; however, the FBAR may predominantly resonate in a thickness mode. Therefore, a resonant frequency of the FBAR may be dependent upon the thickness of a deposited Aluminum Nitride layer, which may be difficult to control. Additionally, a separate Aluminum Nitride layer may be needed for an additional FBAR having a different resonant frequency, which may be limiting or expensive.
An improvement on a traditional FBAR is an FBAR that uses a grown single-crystal FBAR (XBAR), and may have the advantages of good material uniformity, low material defect rates, high material stability, low loss, wide bandwidth, high repeatability, high-Q, and low drift. An alternative to the FBAR is a thin-film piezoelectric-on-substrate resonator (FPOSR), which uses a deposited thin-film, such as zinc oxide on a suspended substrate. The FPOSR may resonate in either a thickness mode or a lateral mode. Lateral vibrations tend to be dependent on the size and shape of the resonator and not dependent upon the thickness of the resonator. However, the deposited thin-film of the FPOSR may have resonant frequency inaccuracies and may have high losses.
A micro-electro-mechanical systems (MEMS) device includes at least one mechanical element, such as a sensor, actuator, or resonator that is formed using a micromachining process that selectively etches away parts of a wafer. The wafer may include added structural layers and may be made of a semiconductor material, such as Silicon. RF communications systems may use MEMS vibrating structures in MEMS resonator or filter circuits. MEMS resonators may be constructed mechanically to provide excellent isolation between an anchor and a vibrating structure, which may provide MEMS resonators with a very high-Q. Thus, there is a need for a MEMS resonator which is high-Q, low loss, stable, has a low temperature coefficient of frequency, has high repeatability, has high accuracy, has a low motional impedance, and has a resonant frequency that is not directly dependent on layer thickness to enable multiple resonators having different resonant frequencies on a single die.